The Birth and Life of OT7
by Devoto Draconis
Summary: How it all began.
1. Beginnings

AN: First of all, OT7 is a creation of mine and Origo Mali's being, much like OT5 only with the characters Akutagawa Jiroh, Atobe Kiego, Kikumaru Eiji, Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada and Yukimura Seiichi. Each chapter is a theme used from fanfic100 on Livejournal and may get longer as I update.

Disclaimer: Just to get this done and out of the way, I do not in anyway own Prince of tennis or any of it's characters.

Fuji sighed, alone in the big hospital bed, as visiting hours came to a close. He had always hated hospitals, ever since when they were little he had followed his brother here after Yuuta had fallen from the bars he was climbing in the playground and broke his arm. Yuuta had always been a bit of a baby when it came to pain and he had screamed and cried as they set the bone. Cold, uncaring doctors wearing false smiles and whispering false platitudes that did nothing to soothe Yuuta's pain and fear.

Ever since then, Fuji had hated to go to the hospital. Now, here he was, forcibly dragged here by his supposed friends after he won them a match while he was _blind_. The doctors had insisted he stay overnight for observation and so here he was, in the rapidly darkening hospital, alone, bored and hating the sterile, smell of the walls and the lack of cacti littering the walls.

He didn't understand why they wanted to keep him here; it wasn't like he was _still _blind. His eyesight had returned fully and he was completely fine, if a bit sore, though that was expected after a good game of tennis.

Kirihara, Fuji had to admit, was a talented player, however, he was held back from his full potential by his instinct to injure if he was at a disadvantage. Although Fuji had meant the match to be a harsh lesson for the other boy, he had felt a distinct pleasure at the black-haired boy's fear.

Giving up on trying to get to sleep, Fuji decided if he was going to be stuck in the hospital for the night he wouldn't be stuck in this bland room. He sat up, plain white sheets falling to his waist as he swung bare legs, pale as cream, to the side and hopped off, the hospital issue nightgown falling around his knees.

As quietly as could be, he strode to the door, passing the digital clock beneath the television that flashed 11:43pm in florescent green. His steps barely whispered on the floor as he slid through the door and out into the halls. Unlike his room, the hall lights were still on, though dimmed from the daytime and Fuji blinked a couple times to let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

He then proceeded through the halls, a few nurses stopping him in the halls to try and convince him to go back to bed. He quickly charmed them and moved on, under explicit orders that he was not to bother other patients, or get in the doctor's way. One could only stalk the hospital for so long before it became obvious that the farther you went the more depressing it became.

He was about to head back to his room and try to get a few hours rest when he suddenly heard a voice that he recognized. He turned to see Rikkidai's buchou talking to himself as he flipped channels obsessively, obviously trying to find something to watch that wasn't news or advertising. The door to his room was wide open, and since he didn't appear to be doing anything, Fuji figured that talking to him wouldn't be considered "bothering the patients".

Truthfully, Fuji thought as he stepped up to the door, he hadn't thought to see Yukimura Seiichi here tonight, as he had heard from the Rikkidai regulars that the boy was undergoing some kind of complicated surgery that day. He knocked lightly and the other boy's head turned towards him surprised.

Even as pale and unhealthy as Yukimura quite obviously was, Fuji couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Eyes like amethyst framed by dark feminine lashes, long purple-tinged hair to match his beautiful eyes that was glossy and soft looking.

The boy tilted his head slightly in thought for a moment, "Fuji-san?"

Fuji smiled, "Hai, got it in one Yukimura-san. May I come in?"

Yukimura smiled back, "Of course you may."

Fuji slid confidently into the room, taking a seat at Yukimura's bedside folding his hand in his lap and letting the sick boy's eyes rake over him in a curious yet friendly manner.

The clock clicked forward a minute three times while the two boys observed each other before Yukimura's smile waned, replaced by worry. "I'm glad I got to see you Fuji-san, I would like to apologize to you for the actions of my teammate, I can assure you Genichirou will discipline him severely."

Fuji smiled reassuringly, "There will be no need for that Yukimura-san, I'm sure Kirihara-chin has learned his lesson."

Yukimura's lips twitched out of the concerned frown they had adopted and the tensai could see the other boy fighting back a laugh. "Then perhaps I should be thanking you Fuji-kun, for helping our second year discover himself." Fuji laughed, and Yukimura smirked.

Fuji paused, "Ne, Yukimura-kun, forgive me for asking so bluntly, but are you and Sanada-kun . . . involved?"

Yukimura started at the sudden change in topic, his eyes softening in sadness. "I suppose you could say that," the boy murmured, his eyes unfocused as his eyes lingered on something only he could see. "And you Fuji? Are you still involved with Tezuka-san?"

Fuji felt pain twist in his chest and he realized just how cruel his curious question had been. "As much as I can be while he's away in Germany, looking at someone else."

Yukimura nodded sympathetically, and when he spoke his voice was strained and sad, "I thought I was going to die, I never . . . never held hope . . . that I would survive this procedure. I . . . I didn't want to hurt Genichirou I wanted him to be happy—"

"Even at the cost of your own happiness," Fuji finished.

"Fuji?"

"Hai?"

"Who is it?"

"Atobe of course. Kunimitsu is always watching him, and, well you know Atobe, he'll sleep with anything, it's just a bonus if that person is as handsome as Tezuka," Fuji said sadly.

Yukimura smiled, self-loathing evident in his expression. "While I've been sick, the Hyotei boy, Jiroh, went to watch Bunta-kun. Yanagi-san told me halfway through his visit he stopped watching Bunta-kun and started watching Genichirou. The next day, Genichirou came in here to beg forgiveness. It hurt so much."

"That's odd."

"Why is that?" Yukimura said, not looking at Fuji.

"Because the last I had heard Jiroh and Atobe were in a relationship."

"Ah, you hadn't heard?"

"One of your teammates snagged the diva's attention. Akutagawa-kun and Atobe have always just been fuckbuddies," Fuji nodded, he had heard that rumor, though he had also heard that Jiroh was more emotionally involved in their relationship than Hyotei's buchou. "Well, Atobe started to be neglectful of his pleasurable partner after he got involved with Kikumaru Eiji and the rest is history."

Fuji was shocked, and he knew it showed. "Eiji?"

Yukimura nodded, "I don't think anyone saw that coming."

Pain twisted brutally in Fuji's chest as he realized all the people he loved were pairing up and he was being left alone. Briefly he considered Yukimura as a possible partner but realized they would both be miserable. In fact, as far as he could tell, they would all be miserable. Eiji was one of Fuji's best friends, and he had often whispered to him a secret crush on the bouncy blonde Hyotei boy, and Fuji knew that Atobe would never be satisfied with one person. Sanada had always worshiped his buchou and Yukimura thrived with knowing the strong boy wanted him. Tezuka had told him many times that he loved him, and Fuji knew for a fact that it was true, he also knew how torn up inside his stoic buchou was at loving another boy at the same time and that he could not help it.

Fuji licked his lips, for once his plastered on smile nowhere present. "Yukimura-san?"

"Hm?"

"I . . . might have an idea."

Yukimura looked intrigued. "What kind of idea?"

"It seems to me, that none of our problems will be solved by doing nothing and by pairing up," Fuji paused and Yukimura nodded to show he was paying attention. "Since things are like this, why not just all be together."

At the look of pure surprise that graced the beautiful boy's pale face Fuji hastened to explain his reasoning.

The boy looked thoughtful once Fuji had stopped talking, and the tensai could guess what the other boy was thinking. "What reason would you have to want to include Genichirou and I in this little . . . group of yours?"

"Because Sanada-kun has probably gotten at least a little attached to his sleepy lover and it would be cruel to make him choose after all this."

"Are you always this cruel Fuji?"

"I'm not being cruel, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, you'll find that I can be very kind when I want to be," the brunette purred seductively.

Yukimura smiled, "You know, looking at it from a third person perspective, your idea would be the ideal solution to all our problems. The only problem would be getting everyone to agree to it."

"I have confidence in our plotting skills."

"Perhaps, if we are going to engage in what is essentially a seven man orgy, we should begin with us, ne Syuusuke?"

Startled Fuji conceded to the logic in that statement, realizing that the other boy desperately needed reassurance about what they were about to attempt and he leaned forward slowly. His lips met Yukimura's in a chaste kiss, though it didn't stay that way for long. Soon Yukimura's tongue was probing at Fuji's lips and he obligingly opened up to the other boy. Slick tongue slid against slick tongue in a sinuous dance of pleasure.

Soon enough both boys had to come up for air. Fuji was half lying on the sick boy, both of them flushed and panting. "You know Syuusuke, this might just work."

Fuji grinned, "It might at that."


	2. Who

Tezuka felt almost as if he had been blindsided by a particularly fast train without having been anywhere near and tracks. At first he had been shocked and angry by his lover's proposal, in fact, he was still shocked but not so much angry as confused anymore. Of all the things he could have expected upon his return to Japan, this was nowhere on the list. Well, at least not this instance specifically.

He had worried that while he was away in Germany, Fuji would have decided not to wait for him to come back, not to wait for the man that could not choose between two men. He worried that he would come back to find that Fuji had moved on, perhaps gotten together with Kikumaru as Tezuka knew his lover was certainly open too, after having discovered them kissing in the locker rooms after a particularly vicious fight between Fuji and himself.

"Well Kunimitsu, what do you think?" Fuji asked, his eyes closed and almost constant smile firmly in place.

"What do I _think_? I won't do it Fuji!"

Fuji winced at his harsh tone but Tezuka forced himself to ignore it. "I know it sounds crazy, but look at it logically. It's the answer to all our problems."

"How is going out with other people the answer? Fuji I lo-love you," Tezuka stuttered out, desperate not to lose what might be the best thing in his life alongside tennis. "I don't want to lose you."

Fuji smiled sympathetically, "I love you too Kunimitsu. But I think you've misunderstood me. When I said we should see other people I meant together."

Tezuka blinked in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Kunimitsu, love, I know I'm not your one and only, that I'm not the only one in your heart and I've come to accept this fact. But as long as I force you to choose between him and me, I'll just be tearing you apart and I won't let you be hurt."

"Then, you're not breaking up with me," Tezuka said in a small voice that was completely unlike him.

"Of course not," Fuji replied, cupping Tezuka's chin and tilting his head down so that Fuji lips could meet his.

A long while later, when the two boys came up for air and Fuji's head was resting on Tezuka's chest, both arms wound around his middle, the tensai spoke again. "What would you say if I told you that not only could you have me _and_ Atobe but others as well?"

"I would ask you what you have been plotting."

Fuji laughed and squeezed burying his head against the stoic buchou's chest; "I have missed you Kunimitsu."

"I've missed you too. Germany was beautiful, but it would have been so much better with you there." He heard Fuji sniffle slightly against his chest and hold him tighter and knew Fuji had been far more affected by his leaving than he had known. Guilt washed through him and he mentally made a promise to never leave the brunette like that again. "So, tell me what's going on."

"Just as I said Kunimitsu if you so choose, you can have both the men you love."

"And the others you mentioned? Who?"

"Sanada for one, and Yukimura, Jiroh and . . . Eiji."

Tezuka felt his blood boil at that last name, but predictably he showed his anger only by the slight raising of his eyebrow. "Eiji?"

"Please, don't make a fuss about it Kunimitsu, I mean it, he's a part of this too."

"Hn."

Fuji waited for Tezuka to say more but he didn't just stared impassively at his lover. "You're not going to ask how?"

"Knowing you Syuusuke, I don't want to know."

Fuji laughed again and Tezuka felt a pleasant tingle run through him at the alluring sound. Tezuka initiated the kiss this time pressing his lips hungrily against the smaller boy's and feeling the tense, lithe body melt around him. Tezuka reveled in the feeling of control he was given whenever they did this. The feel of slender body giving into him willingly was a heady feeling.

Tezuka wasn't oblivious enough to think that Fuji would give up control to just anyone, he was well aware that if in the mood, Fuji could have the stoic buchou begging and senseless in a matter of moments. Even so, more often than not, Fuji would submit to Tezuka and the brunette felt a swell of arousal every time Fuji gave into his touches.

He wanted nothing more than to throw his lover down on the bed and take him right now but since they were at Fuji's house there was no telling when someone might walk in at an inopportune time.

When he reluctantly broke off the kiss Fuji let out a small groan of loss. That and the tensai's mussed hair and swollen lips tugged mercilessly on Tezuka's restraint but he managed to hold back and get control of himself.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

Fuji nodded reluctantly, "Saa, we have much to discuss."

"Come over around noon, my grandparents will be out for the afternoon."

Fuji grinned, "My, my buchou, are you planning to debauch me whilst the folks are away?"

"I've been waiting for months Syuusuke. I do believe you've turned me into a bit of a pervert, I swear I have never masturbated as much as I did I the months I was away from you."

Fuji giggled at his crass words and before Fuji, Tezuka didn't think he would have been able to say those words without an embarrassed stutter; it seemed being with Fuji had a way of removing ones sense of shame.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow Kunimitsu."


	3. Why

"Nya, Fujiko-chan!" Eiji shouted, leaping on his best friend sending them both tumbling to the ground. He motioned to the street tennis courts, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Eiji, your sisters said you would be here," Fuji replied, smiling sincerely at the eager redhead.

Eiji's smile dissipated into a careful wariness and Fuji was startled to realize how much distance had come between them since that kiss in the locker rooms after practice. "Nya, Fujiko—"

"Why didn't you tell me about Atobe?" It wasn't what he had come to ask, but finding the answer to that too was important, so he stood and waited patiently as the acrobatic boy fidgeted guiltily.

"Fujiko-chan . . . nya, you . . . I wasn't trying to . . . to keep it from you. It was an accident! I . . . Didn't want to hurt you Fujiko you're my best friend," the redhead stuttered out, big blue eyes pleading with him for forgiveness.

"It hurts when you don't trust me enough to tell me these kind of things too Eiji."

"Demo, you've been having so much trouble with Tezuka, and you've told me . . . about Atobe, and . . . I didn't mean for it to happen. I've just, been on the sidelines for so long Fujiko, I . . . I know I can never have anyone I want . . . Jiroh or . . . or you."

Fuji started, shocked. In all the years they had been friends he had never expected that Eiji had like him like that, even when they had kissed he had felt it as more of a mutual comfort thing as opposed to an attraction.

"Gomen, Fujiko-chan."

"Eiji, I promise you, you will have the men you want."

Eiji looked over at the brunette and Fuji was startled to see tears in the large almost child-like eyes. "Why Fujiko, I apologized to you and you've never been cruel to me before."

"I'm not being cruel Eiji. I can do this for you, I promise."

"Nya, I know you're lying Fujiko, you have Tezuka-buchou, you'd never give him up for me," Eiji said resignedly, as if he had given up all hope.

"You're right," Fuji saw Eiji flinch, "I would not give Tezuka up, but you are wrong in thinking I would give _you_ up as well." Fuji grabbed the redhead's hand, twining their fingers together loosely. "Look Eiji, as long as everybody is like this, they're going to be miserable right? Tezuka will be with me and pine over Atobe. You will be with Atobe and pine over Atobe's former lover and myself."

"Former? You mean Jiroh isn't . . . with Atobe anymore?"

"You've been having sex with Atobe this long and you didn't know that?" Fuji asked incredulous.

"Well . . . we don't really talk and I just assumed . . ."

"Well, Atobe's a bit of a player and Jiroh just got tired of being played with."

"Then . . . maybe I have a chance—"

"Jiroh is with Sanada now," Fuji cut in.

"Then . . ."

"Look Eiji, there is no real easy resolution to this predicament but as long as things stay the same we'll all never be happy. The only logical solution is for all of us to be together."

"Nya, Fujiko, you're joking, right?"

Fuji shook his head. "I know it sounds a little, well weird to say the least but—"

"It's not weird Fujiko! It's wrong! Just because I want you and . . . and Jiroh . . . it doesn't mean I-I'm willing to whore myself out!"

Fuji was startled by the redhead's vehement opposition to the idea and quickly made to reassure him, "Eiji it wouldn't be like that! It'd be an official relationship."

"Fujiko, it would never work, it . . . I won't do it, I won't become a slut just to-just to—"

"Just to be happy Eiji?"

The redhead looked away, "I am happy Eiji. Atobe is nice when you get to know him, maybe a little high maintenance but I'm . . . I'm happy."

"Eiji, you can't lie to me and even if you are telling the truth you can still have Atobe but I know he's not what you want."

"Fujiko, I just . . . I don't think this is right. I . . . I don't think I can be a part of this."

Fuji fought to keep calm even as he felt like his plan was failing. He had never thought Eiji would be the one opposed to it, he thought maybe Sanada, or Tezuka, but not Eiji. Eiji always backed him, was a prime partner in his plots, and now, to be so opposed to him, was a horrible feeling.

Fuji shook his head, unwilling to give up on his best friend and roughly dug his fingers into red hair and pulled the other boy's lips to his. Eiji struggled for only a moment, giving in with a moan as Fuji bit roughly at his lower lip, forcing his tongue into his friend's mouth and coaxing the other boy to respond.

The redhead moaned, winding his arms around the smaller boy's waist and placing his hands on his ass, squeezing and pulling the brunette closer. Eiji soon took control of the kiss, tongue invading Fuji's mouth, scrapping along his palate and tracing his teeth.

Fuji moaned into the kiss, this time feeling the passion he had thought was only deep friendship the last time they had kissed and responded in kind. Fuji pressed closer feeling Eiji's arousal pressing into his stomach.

Suddenly Eiji pushed him away, violently, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want you to be happy Eiji," Fuji said breathlessly, his eyes wide open and pleading with his friend to understand.

Eiji lowered his head in defeat, "I'll do it."

Fuji beamed and threw his arms around the redhead's neck and kissed him senseless, "You won't regret it, I promise."

"Nya, well, if this is what I get for it."

"You'll get this and more Eiji, trust me."

"I trust you Fujiko-chan."


	4. What

Yukimura wasn't really looking forward to talking with Sanada. It would not be an easy conversation. He had decided to talk to his fukou-buchou after practice today, his first day back in fact. He was under strict orders from the hospital to be very careful and to not do anything that may impede his recovery and so, he was not participating overly much today.

When he showed up at the court about ten minutes into practice he was promptly swamped by well meaning first years glad to have him back and inquiring into his health as well as every single regular coming up. Kirihara even going as far as to pick him up and spin him around, much to the consternation of Sanada who promptly assigned him twenty laps. Yukimura giggled behind his hand as Kirihara scowled at the brunette and grumbling, went off to run his laps.

"Everyone, get back to practice," Sanada snapped glaring at the group until they started to slowly return to the courts.

Yukimura smiled as he watched his serve, making a mental note to remind Marui to work on his backhand, it was getting a little shaky. A hand rested on his shoulder suddenly and he jumped a little, tilting his head to see Sanada standing behind him, a blank look on his face.

"Seiichi, we need to talk."

"I know."

Its funny how, when you're dreading something, time goes far faster. All too soon practice was over and everyone was gone but for Sanada and himself.

Yukimura started when a hand landed on his shoulder again, and tilted his head slightly to the side so that he could see Sanada through his bangs. "What was it you wanted to talk about Genichirou?" Yukimura was proud to note that his voice did not shake in the least. On the outside, at least, he appeared calm and collected, not torn apart by worry and doubt at what this conversation would bring about.

When Sanada didn't answer, just stood there, staring at him with his intense eyes that had first caught Yukimura's notice, he turned back to what he was doing, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder and grabbing the hem of his tennis shirt. In one smooth motion it was over his head, without having even ruffled one hair out of place, an unappreciated talent he often said.

He reached out to grab his regular T-shirt from his open locker but was promptly stopped by a hand on his wrist, which proceeded to spin him around, gently, and propel him forward until he landed against Sanada's chest. Once there, Sanada promptly buried his head in Yukimura's wavy hair and inhaled deeply. That action alone told him more than Sanada's words could ever hope too.

Sanada was not a touchy-feely person, he showed his affection in other ways, and so something like this could take the dark-haired buchou by surprise and viscously tilt him off-balance.

"Genichirou," Yukimura murmured, sure that that time, his voice had cracked with pent-up grief.

"I'm so sorry Seiichi."

Yukimura froze a chill like the bitterest winter frost coming over him, consuming him. "It's that boy Jiroh isn't it," the dark-haired boy stated in a voice as cold as he felt inside.

Sanada flinched, "It's not like that Seiichi, I love you. You know I do. But you hurt me. You didn't trust me Seiichi, all I've ever wanted was you, you had me wrapped around your little finger and I knew it, the whole team knew it."

"I do trust you Genichirou," Yukimura murmured into the other boy's shoulder.

"Then why did you push me away?"

"I . . . I didn't want to hurt you."

"I think that should be my own decision Seiichi. I love you, I want to be with you no matter what, but you never gave me the choice, just kept pushing me away."

"You talk as if I'm the only one to blame Genichirou."

"I'm not, I'm not trying to say that I just—" Sanada cut himself off and Yukimura looked up at the other boy, only to be picked apart by eyes that said plainly what their owner could never say, never express in words.

"Oh Geni—"

Sanada cut off his apology easily, claiming his lips in an intense kiss that burned through both boys, leaving them gasping for breath. As soon as their lips had parted Sanada bent slightly, sucking at the hollow of his throat and leaving his buchou weak-kneed as he worked his way in nips and licks down the protruding collarbone. Yukimura melted against the bigger boy and was pressed into the lockers, Sanada's knee pressed against his groin moving in slow circles.

The dark-haired boy moaned, gripping the brunette's hair before gently running fingers through it as his nipples were tongued and toyed with.

This was one of the few times Sanada would initiate contact and it was always full of fire, full of passion, never the slow gentle lovemaking other couples participated in. It was his way of communicating all that he could not say, and Yukimura understood.

Both boys were far too caught up in their current activities to register the door to the clubroom opening, the sound masked by Yukimura's load moan as Sanada palmed his erection.

A low, throaty groan was pulled from the dark-haired buchou's mouth as he was roughly slammed into the lockers, Sanada biting deeply into his shoulder, marking him.

Yukimura tensed suddenly, his wide-open eyes taking in that of the blonde figure standing just inside the door. The brokenly sad look on the boy's face tore at Yukimura and the choked whimper that emitted from the boy's throat dug into him. Although he hadn't really seen the boy at more than a passing glance, he knew instantly that it was Akutagawa.

Sanada's hands on his body stilled, and Yukimura could feel his eyes on his face, catching onto his line of sight and following it to the blonde boy. He felt the other boy's sharp intake of breath against his chest and not for the first time, knew things were spinning beyond his control.

"Jiroh," Sanada started, confused uncertain and utterly guilty.

The blonde surprisingly smiled slightly; in no way near as masterful a fake as Fuji's own deceptive grin. "Ano, don't worry Sanada-kun," the slightest tensing of Sanada's body against his own told him that before this, the two had been on first name basis. "I . . . I knew before this started that-that I was j-just a replacement."

The blonde spun on his heel and tried to push the door outward, his movements short and desperate, as he became frustrated with the door that wouldn't open. Yukimura made no move to tell the other boy that one had to pull to open the door as opposed to push, though a juvenile part of him wanted desperately to say just that, and maybe add a curt 'don't let the door hit you on the way out.' He squashed that impulse brutally and gave Sanada a little push towards the obviously devastated boy.

Once started, Sanada strode purposefully toward the blonde, which made Akutagawa flail and bang at the door harder in a desperate urge to be away from things he didn't think himself strong enough to face. Sanada gently grabbed both of the boy's wrists to stop him pounding on the door, stepping between him and the exit and forcing the blonde back a step.

After that though, it was obvious to Yukimura that the brunette had no idea how to proceed, how to comfort the boy and how to confront his feelings for both boys. So, Yukimura stepped in.

"You are Akutagawa Jiroh?"

The blonde seemed to be looking desperately for an exit without looking at either of them, but his head nodded in a short jerky manner.

Yukimura raised vibrant violet eyes to his fukou-buchou and after a short, completely silent fight, the larger boy backed down, silently pleading with his buchou not to hurt Jiroh. Sanada released the blonde's wrists but stayed firmly placed in front of the door.

Yukimura, with surprising strength spun the slightly taller Jiroh to face him, taking in the astonished surprise and pain on the pretty face. "I'm not trying to hurt you Akutagawa-kun. I just want to see your face when I'm speaking to you."

There was no reaction, but then again, he hadn't really been expecting one, so he continued. "We had the misfortune of both falling for the same man, I presume; however it is to our great fortune that this man is Sanada Genichirou, though you may not agree with that at the moment."

"No . . . I still . . . Sanada-kun is a good person," the blonde answered in a small voice.

"Oh," Yukimura said, tilting his head just slightly, "Is it me then, you think is the bad guy?"

"No!" Akutagawa hastened to reply, distress obvious. "I mean . . . I'm the bad person . . . I-I knew it would never last between us . . . th-that I was just a repl-replacement," the blonde stuttered helplessly. "But I still pursued Sa-Sanada-kun. It's m-my fault that it's like this."

Yukimura made sure the other boy was looking at him before replying. "This is not your fault; you are not to blame, as much as some part of my subconscious wants to do so." Jiroh flinched and Sanada inhaled sharply at that statement. "However, even if you were to blame for those things, trace things farther back it was I, not you that was ultimately responsible for this predicament. Therefore, this unfortunate situation being lain at my feet I propose a solution."

The blonde tilted his head in question, his eyes going unbelievably wide making him the absolute epitome of adorable. Yukimura felt Sanada's gaze heavy on his back but refused to turn to him, and explain his meaning.

"I am aware you know of Fuji Syuusuke?"

Jiroh smiled a slightly more genuine smile, though it was still tinged with sadness. "I played a match with him once," the blonde stated proudly, "he beat me."

Yukimura was a little surprised that the boy could talk about his loss so easily and with only happiness and no regret, but he knew it was just the other boy's way. Yukimura had a feeling that it wasn't easy to get this boy down and it was a very special privilege if you were allowed to see him as such. That thought made guilt curdle in his belly as he had unwittingly forced him to show that side of himself against his will.

"Well, Akutagawa-kun, Fuji has a problem similar to ours."

The blonde nodded somewhat sadly, "Tezuka and Atobe."

"Yes. But you have a love in common there as well, do you not?"

The blonde flinched and in his periphery Yukimura could see Sanada moving to interfere. "Hence there is only one solution to all our problems."

The boy tilted his head curiously, "Really?"

"Yes. The only solution that will make everyone happy is to all get together."

"Ano . . . what do you mean?"

"All seven of us need to get together under the conditions that we do not date outside the group of us, and that we date any and everyone in the group."

"What are you talking about?" Sanada snapped suddenly from at his side, "Are you insane? This will just create more problems than it will solve!"

"Are you sure about that Genichirou? Then would you be willing to choose between the two of us? Keep Jiroh happy enough but always wondering if he should have given Atobe another chance? Keep doubt in both or either of our minds that the other is more loved? Tell me Genichirou, is that the better solution?"

Yukimura could see the slight shifting in the other boy's jaw that he knew to be Sanada gritting his teeth.

"Ano . . . Yukimura-san, do you . . . do you really think it could work?" There was a hopeful light burning in the blonde's eyes and Yukimura nodded and the boy burst into a hopeful grin. "Is there any way I could . . . you know . . . help?"

"If you would possibly come with me when I talk to Atobe-kun. I have met him in passing but it would be better if there was someone he knew and trusted there."

"Wait! I haven't agreed to anything," Sanada interjected angrily, "I refuse to participate in this . . . this . . . torrid love affair!"

Yukimura giggled and fluttered his eyelashes alluringly, "Are you sure Genichirou?"

Jiroh easily caught onto his plot, and put on his most adorable puppy dog expression—which was admittedly, very adorable—"Pleeeeeease Genichirou"

No man could take a full on assault by the two of them and he folded fairly quickly. "It will end in disaster." Yukimura grinned triumphantly and Jiroh threw his arms around the other boy in a happy hug.

It was amazing how quickly the boy could go from utterly devastated to happy and hyper but though he could find no holes in the others appearance to suggest otherwise, Yukimura felt that the boy was still severely affected by what he had walked in on. The dark-haired buchou made a mental note to pay close attention to that boy, to make him feel welcome even if he hadn't quite yet accepted the fact that Sanada would not be completely his anymore.

Time would change all things. He only hoped it changed them enough, and that the change would not tear them all apart.


	5. Where

Atobe's mansion was, in a word, overwhelming. Marble columns marked the entrance, just past giant cast iron gates and a winding brick road leading up to the actual house. Though all of them knew Atobe was rich, most had never witnessed just _how_ rich the diva was and it was coming as a fair shock to a few of them. Fuji's eyes were open, and Eiji's was bouncing up and down, not seeming to know just where to look. Sanada's expression had stayed very much the same, though Yukimura could sense a bit of awe around the boy.

Tezuka and Jiroh showed no sigh of similar awe, they had both frequented the Atobe mansion and were fairly familiar with it. Jiroh did seem slightly surprised at Kikumaru's wide eyed amazement, "Haven't you been here before Kikumaru-san?"

Eiji shook his head some of his amusement fading as he was reminded why they were all coming here. The redhead fidgeted slightly, previous nervousness returned and a similar mood swept the rest of them, but for the unshakable tensai and Yukimura himself.

Atobe, as Jiroh had assured him, had not been hard to convince, though he had seemed a little skeptical at first, he had heard them out and smiled arrogantly when they were finished, "Seven seems a good number to ore-sama," he had said, then turned to Jiroh and instructed the blonde to bring everyone to the mansion on Sunday and so, here they all were.

A butler opened the door for them, and motioned them towards Atobe's room, leaving the boys to make their way through maze-like halls, magnificently decorated with paintings, priceless vases and tapestries. Eiji gaped blankly, it was obvious even he had not known the sheer magnitude of the depths of Atobe Manor. It almost seemed a castle to the boys, all except for Jiroh who seemed to take everything in stride.

The blonde boy, Yukimura noticed was very tense, his hands fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves and shoulders bunched up. He was pointedly staying a good distance away from Sanada and Yukimura, who were walking side by side, and keeping someone in between him and Eiji most of the time, which often meant striking up a babbling hyper conversation with Fuji, who smiled and nodded and tried not to let his own tension show.

None of them knew what to expect and they were all aware of the chances of this whole arrangement turning sour and ruining everything.

Jiroh stopped them all suddenly and pointed to an ornate door. "This is Tobe-chan's room."

Tezuka nodded seeming to recognize it, missing Fuji's slight wince as he did.

The boys remained where they were for a few minutes, none of them willing to open the door and walk in, too afraid of the consequences. Taking a deep breath, Fuji and Yukimura stepped up at virtually the same time, one boy a half step behind the other as Fuji's slender fingers wrapped around the gold tarnished handle pulling hard to open it. The two stepped in, Jiroh scurrying after them, Tezuka following after leaving Sanada and Eiji as the last ones to enter the room.

The first thing Yukimura noticed about the room he stepped into was the vast amounts of purple the room seemed to contain, outshining almost every other colour and bordering on the fine edge of tacky while still remaining refined. The purple room seemed to be only a sitting room, another door supposedly leading to the real bedroom. The couches were all a light lavender colour with satin pillows stationed perfectly at either end of each of the two couches, a silver coloured throw draped over a comfy looking chair the same shade as the couches.

Atobe was sprawled on one of the couches, long legs draping over the end chin in hand as his eyes darted across the pages in an older looking leather-bound book he held in his other hand. The diva set his book down slowly, turning to the six boys standing mutely just inside the doorway a smirk gracing his face.

Yukimura could see why the boy was so comfortable with this arrangement by the way his eyes flicked over his lovers, Eiji first, then Tezuka and finally Jiroh. Atobe's gaze then shifted over to the Rikkaidai buchou and fuku-buchou, "Ore-sama almost doubted you Yukimura," the blonde said, flicking his hair back in a grandiose motion, "Ore-sama admits he was not totally sure you could pull this off."

"You neglect to realize what two determined teenagers can accomplish Keigo," Fuji purred from the side, drawing the boy's attention to him and barely concealing his irritation. Yukimura could almost see the brunette's thoughts flashing across cerulean eyes. He knew the brunette would have loved to exclude the diva however; this would never have worked if he had.

Atobe tilted his head slightly, his grey eyes lit with curiosity and something Yukimura didn't dare identify. "So then, shall we get started?"

Eiji frowned, "Get started?" he asked, a soft little nya punctuating his question.

"Well, we are all here for a reason are we not?" Atobe flicked his hair imperiously and took a step towards the group in his famous (in his mind at least) insight pose. A small smirk graced his face and with a speed only the speed demon Kamio might be able to beat in this instance, grabbed lightly onto Yukimura's slender wrist, tugging the slight boy to fall against his chest.

Yukimura's eyes went wide and part of him wanted to protest but his body disagreed, giving in instantly when the diva's lips met his own.

It felt odd, kissing Atobe. His kisses were nothing like Sanada's, strong, guiding, careful. Neither were they like Fuji's, secretive, teasing and oh so sweet. They weren't even like the kiss he had once received from a girl, before he had even met Sanada. There was passion and confidence and a strange sort of dominance that Yukimura realized at once could be turned on the diva in an instant. The taste differed as well, slightly sweeter than Sanada and less sharp than Fuji's.

Despite the strange awkwardness of the kiss, the blue-haired boy found himself enjoying it very much and was startled when he was suddenly pulled away from the taller boy and found himself pulled tightly against Sanada's chest, the brunette's long arms wrapping easily around his slim waist.

There was a possessive look in the boy's eyes and Yukimura nearly groaned in frustration, hoping Sanada wouldn't make a mess of things and punch the diva.

Atobe however looked completely unfazed, shrugging slightly and bypassing Yukimura in order to kiss Sanada this time.

Yukimura felt his face heat as he watched Sanada succumb to the diva's obvious talent, opening his moth slightly when Atobe nibbled on his bottom lip. Yukimura wondered if it was alright to find the sight of Atobe's tongue slipping between his boyfriends open lips so hot. Sandwiched as he was between the two boys, he could feel every subtle movement between them and wondered, suddenly dizzy, why it was so warm all of a sudden.

His own cheeks were flushed with colour and he closed his eyes momentarily, reveling in sensation before taking some initiative of his own. He leaned back against his fukou-buchou and wrapped his slim arms around Atobe's waist, hands creeping up underneath the diva's shirt to tease at the incredibly sensitive skin at the small of the other boy's back.

Atobe, surprisingly, was amazingly responsive and as soon as Yukimura's slightly cold hands slipped across bare skin he arched into Yukimura, pressing him even more into Sanada who didn't seem to mind in the least. Well, at least not for the moment.

Yukimura felt it the instant it happened as Sanada tensed coming back to himself. The brunette pushed Atobe back as hard as he could, his eyes flashing dangerously. Yukimura sighed inwardly remembering a similar reaction when he had first kissed the other boy. Though, his reaction then had been a sight more desperate and confused than angry as it was now.

Atobe glared as well, seeming shocked that Sanada would even dare to deny him. Yukimura could see Jiroh standing off to the side, looking somewhat conflicted, spots of colour high on his cheeks indicating that he felt the same as Yukimura. Tezuka's expression hadn't changed however his arm looped over Fuji's waist had tightened it's hold, fingers brushing slightly along his side.

Fuji seemed unaffected, leaning into the brunette resting his head comfortably on Tezuka's shoulder. Eiji's own interest was blatant in his glazed expression and slightly open mouth. He seemed not to notice the mounting tension between Sanada and Atobe, still stuck on "Fire bad, tree pretty" mode from the intense make-out session that he had only witnessed.

"Genichirou, relax," Yukimura said soothingly stroking a hand across the brunette's forearm. Sanada tensed beneath his touch. "You are going to have to get used to sharing Genichirou, we all will if this is to work."

"Hm, ore-sama knew this would never work, though ore-sama didn't think you would be the cowardly one Sanada-kun."

Sanada's eyebrow twitched, as did his hand, as if it were just itching to lay the diva out. Gradually the brunette calmed himself, standing at his full height and glaring down at the only slightly smaller Atobe. "Sanada Genichirou, is no coward," the boy nearly growled and lunged forward, capturing Atobe's lips in a brutal and punishing kiss, teeth snapping down on the blonde's lower lip and drawing a gasp of pain from Hyotei's buchou.

Sanada forced his tongue inside the other boy's mouth and the blonde moaned softly, melting into the harsh kiss clearly against his own will.

Yukimura felt heat rush through him at the sight and this time even Fuji couldn't help but watch cerulean eyes slanted with attention.

Jiroh had fallen slightly to the side and was pressed against Eiji whose main concern was no longer on the two boys kissing but rather on the curly haired blonde panting just slightly pressed up against his side. Jiroh seemed almost surprised when Eiji's hand suddenly found his, twining their long fingers together. The blonde seemed incredibly startled for a moment before smiling draping one arm over the redhead and pulling him down sharply for a soft chaste kiss that set them both to giggling softly.

Atobe and Sanada suddenly broke apart, both teens breathless and disheveled greatly. A glimmer of victory shone in both boys' eyes, though Sanada didn't seem to notice glaring at Atobe victoriously as if he had won.

For a moment the entire room was breathless, Sanada looking unaccountably surprised at himself suddenly, warm brown eyes widening with shock at how fast things had escalated, at how quickly he had found himself giving into this foolish and rash idea. For a moment Yukimura could tell the boy wanted to run as well before his eyes hardened and Yukimura could imagine thoughts like 'Sanada Genichirou runs from nothing' whirling through the other boys mind.

Yukimura could see similar thoughts dancing in the eyes of the others. The bouncy redhead cuddling up to the equally bouncy (at times) blonde whose name Yukimura could only dimly recall radiated a tangle of emotions so complex that Yukimura could barely begin to untangle them however confusion was prominent in them. The way his hand shook a little where Jiroh grasped it however, told a lot.

Fuji's eyes had opened sometime during that last kiss and gazed across the lot of them, most likely doing as Yukimura was, gauging the other boys reactions to such a quick and heady development. Yukimura didn't dare try to understand the flickering thoughts and emotions behind the tensai's gaze, the cerulean depths were a mystery to him.

For a moment Yukimura himself was overwhelmed by the fact that he knew none of these people. Sanada. He knew Sanada, had always known him it seemed. The rest on the other hand he knew virtually nothing about. Akutagawa and Kikumaru were two he hadn't even heard of until the start of this . . . thing. Atobe and Tezuka he had recognized for their tennis though he had never really had a chance to meet them, as he had gotten sick before they were to play. Even then, he would have only known their tennis and either, beat it and moved on, or been defeated and tried twice as hard to become better and beaten them. They would have been only stepping stones to him if he had've first met them on a court.

Fuji. Yukimura had heard of him, had seen him in passing in the hospital and been intrigued by him. Even so, the blue-haired boy knew next to nothing about him.

Imperceptibly, Yukimura shuddered with fear, feeling almost claustrophobic, feeling almost as he had some days in the hospital, surrounded by strange walls that were not his own and strange people who didn't know him and who he didn't know, when Sanada had stopped coming to see him as regularly.

Rikkai's buchou startled suddenly when arms wrapped snugly around his waist a warm solid body pressed understandingly against his own. He recognized the skinny little arms and the unique scent that drifted off the boy from their own first kiss. "Fuji."

The brunette leaned closer with his trademark smile, his lips brushing across Yukimura's earlobe with every whispered word of comfort, pitched too low for the others to hear. It was okay to be afraid of this, it was alright to fear the consequences of their actions as long as they didn't show it. If they showed they were afraid everything would fall apart.

In the tensai's unusually warm embrace Yukimura was able to calm himself, not used to having someone understand him so deeply. Sanada, as wonderful as he was, could, at times, be surprisingly dense to the emotions of those around him.

Abruptly Fuji's arms left him and were replaced by Sanada's larger, far more familiar ones and Yukimura leaned back gratefully, noting the way everyone seemed to have retreated back into the groups they entered with, Fuji worming his way back into Tezuka's embrace, The two of them hovering near Atobe who was gazing curiously at a blushing Eiji who stood near, but not close to him. Jiroh hovered on the outside, unsure of his place. He wasn't so far away, however, that it took more than a step to grab his wrist and bring him forward to where he was sandwiched between himself and Sanada.

It left a slightly bitter tang in the blue-haired boy's mouth to willingly share his Sanada with another, however, Yukimura was aware that if he allowed himself, he could become fond of the blonde. He had a personality that seemed almost impossible to hate.

"Perhaps," Tezuka started, startling nearly everyone by breaking the brittle silence that had fallen over the room, "We should disperse for today."

"Not quite Kunimitsu. As productive a time as we have had here, our main purpose for bringing everyone over here was to discuss some things as well as to clarify for some people what this is all about."

Yukimura took his own cue flawlessly, continuing on from where the brunette left off, "First off. This group is required to work under the normal constraints of an average relationship."

"This means," Fuji picked up, "that fidelity to the group is a must. While we are well aware asking for honesty and trust this early in this . . . relationship, is not very likely, we will ask for it. As best you can, trust. As best you can, be honest."

"Failure to comply with these constraints, much like a normal relationship will be a break-up, or a removal of the person from the group." Yukimura could feel Fuji's eyes burning holes into Atobe, however the other boy didn't even flinch so the blue-haired boy continued, "As for dating and being together we aren't always going to be able to meet like this. This is not some sort of dating group where you can refuse a person if you don't feel like dating them."

"There are some here that are unacquainted with anyone but their perspective partners prior to this group. The point of forming this relationship is, first and foremost for everyone to be together so that everyone can have who they want but we ask you not limit yourselves to the people in the group you want. You might be surprised."

"If someone in the group does ask for a date we ask that it not be refused for reasons other that availability at the time."

"One final thing. Some of us, are more experienced than others in the manner of sexual relations," Fuji said, expression not changing a wit but taking in the reactions of those around him, "So, we ask that you go no further than a person is comfortable with."

"As with any relationship, no means no."

Silence followed this pronouncement. "Any questions than?"

"Does this mean that you two are the dictators of this relationship?" Atobe asked calmly though he was anything but, it was easy at a glance to know that the diva did not like to take orders.

"Not at all, there are no dictators in a healthy relationship," Tezuka snorted but Fuji continued on as if he hadn't heard him, "There are, occasionally dom's and sub's, however that is neither here nor there." There was a sparkling plot-happy look to Fuji's eyes that would have scared a lesser creature, however, Atobe was unaffected, either because he already knew what the tensai was plotting and had a plan in reserve, or, far more likely, he was too full of himself to believe the brunette could ever affect him.

"We did not mean to seem like dictators; we were merely stating that the consequences of your actions remain the same in this matter as they would in any other."

"Nya, Fujiko, this isn't an ordinary relationship though. How can the same rules apply?"

"There are no set rules in a relationship, however, there are boundaries that a couple may set upon the beginning of a relationship, however, those boundaries may fall or change over the progression of the relationship. In this matter, this is our way of setting boundaries, however, if anyone wishes to set any others in order to help them be more confident in this, feel free."

They all started looking around at each other silently, waiting to see if anyone would step forward and sure enough Atobe made to speak.

"Ore-sama finds your . . . boundaries acceptable. However Ore-sama would like to make a suggestion," Atobe started imperiously. "You say not everyone is well acquainted with everyone, ore-sama therefore suggests we set up a date right now, with someone you would have never considered before, to ensure that everyone is more comfortable with each other."

Fuji seemed a bit surprised to hear an intelligent idea from the boy but nodded agreeably. "Saa, seems like a good idea Atobe. Does everyone agree?" Slowly, every head in the room nodded, even Sanada's although it was reluctant.

"But . . . Fujiko, there are seven of us, won't that leave someone out, nya?"

Fuji shrugged, "Well then, we'll have a threesome." Tezuka nearly choked as Fuji smiled innocently. "So, how about it?"

He waited as if expecting someone to ask another before rolling his eyes and stepping over to Jiroh who blinked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Akutagawa Jiroh, would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date tomorrow?"

Jiroh blinked back, startled for a moment before bouncing onto the brunette who was, surprisingly, slightly taller than the blonde, though it almost didn't seem that when the other boy was awake and hyper, "That would be so COOL! Maybe we could see a movie! There's a new monster one out and it looks so cool! But Gaku-chan won't go with me cause he's AFRAID! OH! Can we play tennis?! I'll definitely definitely return that serve this time! Do you like ice cream Fuji-chan? I know the bestest place to get it! Tobe-chan showed me! They have EVERYTHING!! Every flavour! I heard from a strange girly guy who was not-so-secretly spying on Marui-senpai with me that one time that he had heard you liked wasabi flavoured stuff from when Yanagi-san was talking about it with Jackle-san about overhearing Inui-san telling Echizen-kun that you liked WASABI!"

Atobe was the only one not staring in shock at the blonde after that run-on sentence, probably having heard similar rants before. Well. Tezuka wasn't really staring in shock either, more like there was an air of shocked-ness hovering around him that had never actually made it into his expression.

Fuji got over his shock quickly eyes closing and trademark smile plastered on his face, though a hint of genuine amusement danced at the corners of his upturned mouth. "Saa, anything you want to do Akutagawa."

"Call me Jiroh, everyone does!"

"Jiroh then. You may call me Syuusuke if you like."

Jiroh frowned thinking, "But Syuusuke is so long to say! Maybe I could call you Fuji-chan. Or Syuu-chan!"

Tezuka growled under his breath but Jiroh didn't notice, just continued blabbering away at hyper chipmunk speed.

Yukimura watched him with amusement not noticing Atobe making his way over here until he heard Sanada's short curt "no".

Yukimura tilted his head curiously, noticing Atobe's predatory look battling Sanada's stubbornness. "So you aren't going to follow the rules then?" The diva asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I am. I'm busy tomorrow."

"What are you so busy with that you cannot blow it off to spend time with ore-sama?"

"Tennis."

"Fine. The day after."

"I have tennis."

"And I suppose you have tennis after that too?"

"Yes."

Yukimura grinned sneakily, "Don't worry Genichirou, I can take care of the team tomorrow, as your buchou, I command you to go out and have fun."

Sanada scowled at him, but there was no malice behind his gaze, only resignation. An order from Yukimura was absolute. Most times. Or all the time. Whichever.

"Fine," Sanada grouched. Atobe smirked triumphantly.

"Good, I'll have my driver pick you up from Rikkai."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"But what's the fun in that?"

"Alright then," Fuji said suddenly breaking Jiroh off mid-rant, though the blonde didn't seem to mind. "That just leaves Kunimitsu, Eiji and Yukimura."

Tezuka didn't look happy about it but nodded, "Tommorow then?"

"I have to cover for Genichirou-san," Yukimura put in.

"I have to cook for my little sisters," Eiji added.

"The next day?"

"Nothing for me, nya."

Yukimura shifted guilty, "I'm—"

"He's busy that day," Sanada growled from the side, seeing how uncomfortable the blue-haired boy was.

"Busy?" Fuji asked curiously.

Sanada, Yukimura could see, was about to tell Fuji to stuff it and mind his own business; however if he did that would create problems in the group and Yukimura couldn't allow that to happen, not if it meant maybe losing Sanada all together. "I have to go to the hospital for some tests that day. To make sure I'm not going to have a relapse or something," Yukimura said ashamed. He hated being weak and every time he was reminded of how sick he was, how close to death, he realized how weak he still was, and the knowledge crippled him. Even in tennis. When he had started actually playing again he had hit a block. He hadn't hit a block in tennis since he was ten years old.

He held back in everything he did, out of fear of sickness and out of fear of weakness. The doctors had, in fact said he could go back to playing tennis so long as he took it easy, but he never played at school. If his team saw how weak he was now, they'd never respect him.

"Wednesday then?" Yukimura started at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts and looked up at Tezuka, nodding slightly.

After that the boys disbanded each going their separate ways. Sanada went with him as far as he was able to before making his way to his own home and the dojo, leaving Yukimura to walk alone. Atobe had offered the services of his chauffeur and Jiroh and Eiji had both taken him up on that offer while Sanada had looked over to Yukimura before declining.

As the blue-haired boy reached his own drive, he felt the first drops of rain, and the ominous roll of thunder and couldn't help but wonder if the coming storm was a sign of what to come before laughing at the absurdity of his own thoughts and stepping through the threshold of his home. Whatever was to come was not to be predicted by a simple storm.


	6. Fire

AN : Okay so, heres the deal . . . this chapter is a little heavy on the smut So, as opposed to posting it all here and possibly being kicked out, I'll link it to my LJ . . . if you are still interested in reading it, that's where you'll find it okay?

fauxfoxus. livejournal. com/ 4908. html ((just remove the spaces ))


End file.
